Project Motherhood: Kat
by Gamer95
Summary: On a quiet day, Kat and Dusty are resting in their sewer home when they hear a noise... The noise of a small child that will change Kats life...
1. Chapter 1

The city was saved. Everyone was happily going about their day. And Kat was bored.

The Gravity Queen lied down on her bed, trying to read a magazine she found. But she quickly learned she had little to no real interest in this magazine whatsoever, due to it being boring.

Dusty was lying on top of her, taking a nap, so she found herself subconsciously scratching behind the cat's ears, making him purr in his sleep.

This went on for several minutes, until she heard something...It sounded like a child crying. And it was down in the sewers they called home...

Blinking in confusion, she stood up, making Dusty leap off her and onto the ground with her. She gazed down at her companion. "You hear that?"

The cat strained his ears, and then they sprung open and he rocketed out of the small den they called home. Kat followed him, trying to keep up. "Hey!"

She ran down the sewers, avoiding a few pipes in her way, before finally stopping at a small alcove. It looked old, like it had not been visited and cared for in a long time. She looked around before seeing movement in the corner of her eyes.

She blinked twice and approached the alcove. Dusty let out a meow, trying to jump up into the alcove. Kat picked him up, and they both peeked inside to see what was going on...

And then they saw a tiny little child, curled up in a ball, whimpering and shaking like a leaf. He was injured. Bruised, bloody and battered.

Kat clapped a hand to her mouth and gasped sharply.

The noise startled the boy as he opened his eyes, showing dulled emeralds gazing back at her with fear and confusion. He tried to shift back more into the little alcove to hide himself better.

Once Kat noticed this, she quickly shook her head and reached in. "Hold on!"

The child flinched and froze up, closing his eyes tight, ready to be hit. It never came. Instead, he felt a soft hand caress his cheek, making him blink his eyes open to see the deeply concerned expression of the pretty lady.

Seeing him relax, she decided to try and get him out. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." She assured him as she gently pulled him out of the alcove and into her arms.

He flinched and let out a squeak at her touch, once again expecting pain that would never come. Kat smiled at him. "A little jumpy there, huh?" She said teasingly.

"Sorry..." The boy squeaked.

"Mrowr!" They looked down to see Dusty looking up at them.

Harry blinked down at the starry cat with wide eyes. "Pretty kitty." He mumbled.

Kat heard him and smiled softly in amusement. She knelt so he could get a better look. "His name is Dusty. He's a friend of mine. He helped me find you." She said softly.

Harry stared at the kitty in shock. It would do that for him. The cat gazed at the child curiously before nuzzling into the child, making him tense at first before relaxing as he heard the cat purr. He slowly raised his little hand and started to pet him making his purring intensify.

Kat could only watch with a smile. 'Now that is adorable!' She thought. Kat gave the distracted child a once over and finally noticed what he was wearing. 'He's wearing nothing but rags. And he looks like he has been down here for a little bit…wait what's that?' she narrowed her eyes at a specific spot on the child's back and gently moved his shirt to gaze what was hidden underneath.

She had to fight herself not to gag. 'Oh my gosh! NOTHING should look like that!' She said internally in reaction to the infected injury she saw before her eyes.

Harry noticed her change in demeanour and tilted his head. She smiled. "Uh...Hey, why don't we go for a little walk somewhere?" She said with a smile, trying not to bring up the fact that he was going to the hospital.

The child tilted his head but nodded slowly. He looked down with wide eyes as Dusty leaped into his little arms and nuzzled into his cheek making him giggle as the whiskers tickled.

Kat smiled at the cute display and rose back to her feet before starting to head out of the sewers. There was a manhole not that far from them but that lead right into town. 'Not the best idea' she thought before walking further down then coming into a large open area with running water gushing down.

She grimaced slightly. "Yeah...going to try really hard to not think about what's in that water." She gazed around before finally looking up to see another manhole cover. The only problem? It was at the very top layer of the area and she could not find a ladder in sight.

"Well." She smirked slightly. "Guess it's time to fly."

She looked down at the cat that was nuzzling the child. "Dusty? I'm gonna need your help on this one." Dusty let out a meow and focused his energy into the girl.

Harry let out a squeak and held onto Dusty tightly as Kat took off into the air. "Y-You can fly!" He said, surprised.

"I can do tons of things, little guy. Flying's just one of them." Kat said, ruffling his hair.

She spun in the air and shot straight for the manhole. She held the child close to herself as she spun upside down so she was heading feet first to the manhole cover. With intense speed, she slammed into the manhole and shot through it, carrying it up with her to the outside world.

And in a whoosh of air she was outside with the sun shining bright in the blue sky and small puffy clouds littered here and there. Changing gravity once again she shot to the left, a smile on her face as she rocketed over the very town she had saved.

Harry was clutching the cat close as his eyes took in all he was seeing and feeling. He was at first scared to be up so high but, something deep inside him felt free. He gazed around with wide eyes, gazing at the blurring images all around him, the feeling of the wind hitting his face, and the sound of the air rushing by him. It was amazing!

For the first time, Harry Potter smiled in such childlike glee. He laughed and wanted to hold his arms out! But he didn't, he was still holding the kitty after all.

Dusty let out a soft meow at the child's reaction, pleased that his powers could bring happiness to him. Kat smiled at Harry before touching down on the ground carefully.

"Well, looks like you had a good time there." She said with a smile, ruffling his hair. He giggled.

"That was really fun!" He said. "I wanna fly too!"

She glanced down at Dusty who was resting in the child's arms and smiled lightly. "Maybe you will." She said.

The child beamed up at her, his eyes a shining emerald green that surprised the young woman but also warmed her heart to see. Now she had to bite back the guilt of having to remove that joy.

She walked past the doors and into the large hospital, the only one if she remembered correctly. A few people where here getting checked up, or arriving due to an accident. Kat winced at one man having a broken leg.

Harry shuffled more into her now very nervous. There was a lot of people here. He was scared. Kat noticed and tried to sooth him with gentle rocking motions. He relaxed but the unease was still in his eyes.

Sighing she walked up the front desk to see a receptionist reading a magazine. "Uh…excuse me."

The receptionist looked up at her with a blink. "Hello, how can I help you?" She asked politely. Kat smiled.

"I have someone here who's gonna need to see a doctor...He's looking pretty hurt." She explained. The woman looked at the child with a frown.

"Oh...You're right...I'll call a doctor right away."

"Thank you." Kat smiled lightly at the woman.

"Go have a seat. We will be with you all shortly." She promised and picked up a phone to call the doctor.

Kat walked over to a chair and plopped down with a sigh. She felt the child shift in her arms and she gazed down to see him staring up at her in confusion. "Something wrong bud?"

"Uh…" he looked hesitant. Uneasy as well. "It's just…um…only normal people go to see the doctor."

Kat blinked at that and gave the child an odd look. "All people can see the doctor bud." She said slowly.

The child shook his head slowly at that. "F-Freaks can't…" he mumbled sadly.

Kat frowned deeply. "You just saw me fly, and normal people can't do that. Does that mean I'm a freak?" She asked. Harry gasped.

"No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call you a freak! You're not a freak! I'm sorry! Don't hit me!"

Kat's eyes had widened at his outburst. "Hey, hey. Calm down." She soothed gently to him rocking him lightly in her arms as he hid his face behind his hands. She gently reached up and griped his hands. "Harry, look at me."

The child whimpered and lowered his hands to look at her. She felt her chest clench at his fear. Her gaze softened even more then before and she gently laid a kiss on his forehead making him gasp. "I'm not ever going to hit you." She said with care.

He looked up at her with wide eyes. "B-But…"

"Never." She stressed. Dusty nuzzled the boys side making him gaze down at the cat seeing him nod as well making the child teary eyed.

"You…you promise?" he asked.

Kat grinned and rose her pinky up for him. "Let's pinkie promise."

Harry slowly raised his pinkie and wrapped it around hers. "I promise I'll never hurt you as long as I live." She said gently, shaking his pinky up and down gently.

"I promise I'll be good..." Harry said softly. Kat gave him a grin.

"Great! Our promise is made." She said. "Now let's just wait for the doctor."

"D-Doctor...What's the doctor gonna do...?"

"Make you better."

"But how?"

"Well." She started laying back with him resting on her nice and comfy. "He is going to look you over. See where all the…bobos are, and he is going to take care of you with…special stuff."

Dusty gave her a look and she just gave the cat a glare back. Silently saying. 'I'm trying alright!'

Harry blinked slowly at that. "W-Will they make me drink things?" he asked.

Kat frowned lightly in thought. "Maybe…" she said unsure.

"I…I hope it ant like the stuff under the sink."

Kat stiffened at that staring at the child in wide eyed shock. "What?" she whispered.

Harry frowned softly. "M-My aunt used to make me drink the stuff from under the sink…it burned…and made my tummy hurt…" he said.

Kat gritted her teeth. "NO ONE should be drinking that stuff!" She said, trying and failing to contain her volume, eliciting a flinch from Harry.

"Meow!" Dusty let out a stern meow. Kat flinched.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to scare you."

Harry shook his head and buried it into her shoulder. "It's okay…I made you upset…I deserve to be punished." He said sadly.

Kat gritted her teeth at hearing that but took a calming breath. "Hey remember our promise? That's for a lifetime. It won't ever be broken."

Harry looked up at her then smiled softly at her. "T-Thank you." He mutters to her. She smiled down at him.

"No, thank you." She whispered softly to him.

"Excuse me ma'am?"

Kat looked up. "Yes? Is the doctor ready?" She asked. The woman nodded.

"He is. If you would just hand the child to me, I'll take him straight to the medical room." Kat frowned.

"Um...Can't I carry him there?"

The nurse frowned as she gazed at the woman and the child who looked very scared looking up at her. She sighed softly. "Alright."

Kat smiled and rose to her feet. "Lead the way."

The nurse walked into the back Kat following behind her making sure to run her fingers through the child's messy hair to keep him relaxed and calm.

"Now, I might have to leave for a little bit when you go in there." She said. "But don't worry. Dusty and I will both be waiting for you. Okay?" Harry looked at her.

"B-But..." She put a finger to his mouth.

"Try to be brave, okay? Try it for me and Dusty." Dusty meowed in agreement.

Harry gazed at the duo in wonder and fear. He didn't want them to leave. He wasn't brave, he never has been. Yet gazing into the woman's kind eyes he didn't want to let her down. So, he swallowed his fear and gave her a nod.

Kat smiled at him and they both entered the room as a man in a white coat. His hair was a messy brown and he looked to be in his forty's given the small specks of gray in his hair. He gave the trio a smile. "Good evening to you all." He greeted.

Kat smiled awkwardly as Harry hid in her shoulder. "Hey doc. Glad you could see us."

The man shook it off with a laugh. "I would never turn away someone in need. Now what seems to be the trouble?"

Kat looked down at Harry and rubbed his back. "This boy's been abused. He's got all kinds of bruises and scars and stuff..." She said softly. The doctor nodded grimly.

"I see...Well, I'll have to take him in to give him his checkup." He said. Kat nodded and looked down at Harry.

"Okay, little guy...It's time for you to go with the doctor now, okay?"

"O-Okay..." Harry said with a small nod.

"I promise everything is going to be okay." Kat told him gently before planting her lips over his forehead.

He leans into her touch closing his eyes and then nodding at her with a sad and fearful look. The doctor gently took him from her. "Just wait outside, and we will have him good as soon as we can." He said.

Kat nodded and smiled at him rubbing his cheek. "Your so brave. We will be right out here okay. When he is done, we will be right back."

Harry nodded slowly looking relived. She slowly walked backwards to the door and gave him a smile and a wave as Dusty gave his cheek a lick before jumping onto Kats shoulder.

When the door closed, she frowned now showing worry. She gazed down at Dusty as he looked up at her and she just knew he was saying. "Yeah…I know but…I'm keeping him." She said with a strong voice. Dusty just gave her an amused look but said nothing as he leaned into her.

She sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. It was time to play a game she just didn't enjoy. Waiting, and by all those above it felt even worse when it was someone she cared about on the other side of the door. So, with great force she grabbed a magazine and started to skim. "I wonder if they have any mothering tips in these."

Kat quickly finished the magazine and sighed. "Nothing in that one..." She mumbled. Dusty let out a meow and pawed at another magazine, catching Kat's attention. "Oh hey, would you look at that? Looks like this one's all about mothers..."

"Mew!"

"Yes, Dusty, good find. I'll get you some of those little fishy treats you like so much on the way home."

"Mrowr!" Dusty said happily before purring in content.

Kat smiled and started to skim through it gazing back at the door. "Don't worry buddy. You're going to have a better life. I swear it." She then got back to reading the magazine, hoping to learn all she can.


	2. Chapter 2

Kat sat down, reading the mothering magazine closely. It contained tips for aspiring parents, stories of various different mothers and even some cute little pictures of mothers interacting with their children.

One of the pictures that really stood out to her, however, was one of a mother comforting a little boy who had skinned his knee. This brought a smile to her face.

'Just like Harry...Only...not as extreme...'

She gazed at the image a bit longer and she stated to see herself as the mother and the child as Harry. She smiled softly at the image and turned the page and came to an article that shocked her.

Labeled as a special issue article titled. "Abuse." She stared at the word with wide eyes before looking back at the door that the little boy was still beyond. 'That's spooky…but I need to understand this stuff.'

Thus she started to read the article, and the more she read the sadder she had become over how much the child had suffered over such abuse.

'Poor little guy...' She thought. The mother in question had requested to remain anonymous, but the child was apparently named Crona, and he had the most extreme case of abuse she could possibly imagine.

Reading the article, she somehow got a familiar feeling, like she somehow knew the mother personally...

Shaking it off, she decided to look at the mothering tips section of the magazine.

"While physical abuse might be the most well-known kind of abuse there is, there are many others that exist. One being mental abuse; where the child has had thoughts and ideas forced into his mind to think horribly about himself and to think he is worse than dirt." She frowned remembering how the child called himself a freak and how subdued he seemed.

"Emotional Abuse, is another case where the child is being abused in the more emotional way. An example is when the child is not loved and those delivering the abuse make this a point to bring up. They make sure the child feels no form of love or affection." She griped the paper tightly now.

That explains why he was so attached to her once she showed him affection. It explains why he was so scared of her leaving him. She felt something wet running down her cheek and she realized she was crying.

She blinked and brought a finger to her face in order to wipe away the tears. "Harry..." She said softly, wanting to hold him tightly and never let go.

"Mrowr?" The girl's beloved cat hopped onto her lap, sensing her sadness. She smiled slightly and gave Dusty a hug.

"Well, Dusty...It looks like I have a lot to do if I wanna be Harry's mom..." She said softly.

"Meow." Dusty began to nuzzle against her and purr softly in an encouraging manner.

"Aww, Dusty, you're so sweet..."

Its then that the door opened. Kats head snapped up in surprise and hope as she watched the doctor coming out looking tired. She rushed up to him holding Dusty in her arms still. "Hey!"

The man jumped at the sudden voice yelping as well. He looked over at Kat with wide eyes. "Your still here?" he asked surprised.

Kat nodded with determined eyes. "Of course, I am! I promised him I would be!"

The man blinked before looking at her in a new light before nodding. "I see."

"How is he? Can I see him?" she asked quickly.

The doctor sighed softly. "Have a seat ma'am. We have to talk about a few things." He said seriously.

Kat's face went pale. "But...Wait...Is he okay?! Did something bad happen in there?!" She began to panic.

"Calm yourself, ma'am." The doctor raised a hand to quiet her. "The boy is doing well enough." Kat breathed a sigh of relief and placed her rear down on a nearby chair.

"Okay...Okay, what do you need to talk to me about?" She asked, giving the doctor her undivided attention.

"Well...I want you to be aware of the extent of his injuries." Kat flinched.

"Ooogh...Is it really bad?" She said nervously, holding Dusty close as he too looked at the doctor with a concerned expression.

The man sighed softly. "First I need to ask. Where did you find him again?"

Kat frowned. "In the sewers…why?"

The man sighed and folded his arms over his chest. "The boy has been abused…hell abused is too light of a term. Torture is more like it."

Kat froze at that. Her eyes wide and her face as pale as a ghost. "W-What?"

"Broken bones, various wounds, all kinds of cuts and bruises...It's a wonder he's not in a coma, and he's actually able to move around!" Kat went limp in the chair. Her blood felt like it was made of ice.

"Harry..." She breathed in shock.

"HISS!" Dusty made his anger known by hissing in anger. How DARE anyone hurt the little boy like that?!" Kat gave Dusty a hug, which calmed him down quickly. "Mew..." He let out a meow, sounding very much like a defenseless kitten.

The man sighed. "Sadly, that's not all."

Kat wanted to whimper at that.

"His mental state isn't well. He is calling himself names, and believes them to be true. He talks about how his family never wanted him. How his parents left him then died." He sighed and shook his head. "He's not well. He needs to see a psychiatrist soon or else he might never recover."

Kat felt like curling into a ball and crying her eyes out. How…how could this happen to a sweet little angel like him?! He didn't deserve it!

"But…"

She perked up at that and looked at him.

"He is healing at a fast rate. Broken bones are healing fast, scars and cuts will take time but they are showing to be healing as well. If I had to guess maybe a month of solid eating and drinking will have him back to the correct height and weight."

Kat had to smile a bit at that. "Heh...He's a strong little guy..." She said softly. The doctor nodded.

"He is. At least physically...Mentally is where my concerns lie."

"Yeah...I know...I know..." Kat said softly, absentmindedly stroking Dusty behind the ears. "...Will we be able to see him soon?"

"Well, I've finished checking in on him. I don't see why you can't go and see him now."

She was gone before he finished talking. He blinked at the dust cloud in her image and just had to chuckle lightly. "Lucky kid."

Kat practically teleported into the room startling the child slightly. He was wrapped up in bandages to the point that he looked like a little mummy. An adorable sight if the reason for looking that way was killing the cute factor.

Still she gave him a smile as he gazed up at her in surprised eyes. "Y-You came back." He felt someone rubbing his arm and looked to his side to see the kitty rubbing against him then nuzzling into his lap and licking his cheek.

"Kitty came back too..." Harry said, giving Dusty a hug, much to the cat's delight.

"Of course we did. We promised you, didn't we?" Kat said with a wink, making the little boy smile softly.

"Th-Thank you...f-for not leaving me..." He said softly. Kat approached him slowly.

"You're welcome, sweetie..." And then, without warning, she pulled him right into a tight hug.

Harry yelped in surprise as also tensed up ready to be hurt, but instead just felt warmth and an overwhelming feeling of safety and comfort. He melted into her hold.

Kat held him close, hoping that her hug can heal him from all the pain, she knew it was impossible but she tried anyway. She wanted to protect him, to be there for him. To be his wall, she had to be.

Harry looked up as he felt something wet land on his cheek. His gaze widened. "Your crying…" he said softly and sadly.

She blinked, then wiped her eyes and smiled softly, rubbing his head. "D-Don't worry about me, Harry..." She said soothingly. "I'm fine...I just...want you to have a better life..."

"Oh...Is me not having a good life making you sad? I'm sorry...I'll try to change..." Harry said softly.

"You don't need to change, Harry. It's your life that needs to change. And it will. I'll make sure of it."

He tilts his head adorably up at her. "H-how are you going to do that?" he asked.

Kat gave him a small grin as she felt butterflies in her stomach over what she is about to say. She gently places both hands on his shoulders and looks him right in the eye. "Well. I wanted to…well…" she coughed lightly trying to get the words right.

Harry just blinked at her but kept his eyes right on hers. She gave him a small tender smile. "I want you to come live with me buddy."

Harry let out a soft gasp. "You're not gonna make me go away?" He asked softly. Kat shook her head and held him close.

"No. Not a chance." She told him with a smile. He looked at her, teary-eyed.

"I really get to stay with you...?" Kat nodded.

"Yes you do. I won't let you live out on the streets all alone, Harry."

His hand slowly slid up and griped her shirt tight not wanting this to be a dream. He felt tears start to fall as he buried his head in her tummy.

Kat just held him close and rubbed the back of his head gently and tried to sooth him. "You'll never be alone or hurt again." She said softly.

His grip tightened and he felt a sob escape his lips and Kat picked him then and sat down on the bed with her cradling him in her arms much like a mother would.

She smiled softly down at him as he cried into her leotard, rubbing his back carefully to avoid aggravating any injuries. "It's okay...I'm right here for you." She cooed gently.

"Thank you...Thank you, thank you, thank you..."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Kat said soothingly.

"Mew." Dusty's meow sounded out as he tilted his head curiously.

Harry then held the kitty as well in a hug. "Thank you, Mr. Kitty." He said again. Dusty nuzzled his head on his cheek making the child giggle as the whiskers tickled.

Kat smiled tenderly down at her as her arms rested around him so he rested in her lap. Harry looked up at her with a small smile. "Y-Your so nice." He said softly.

Kat smiled and blushed at that. "Thank you." She said.

The door opened and the doctor came back in only to pause at the sight of the woman on the bed with the child in her lap and the cat resting on the child's lap. The man could only smile and shake his head. "Well, you work fast."

Kat simply gave the doctor a grin. "Well, a hero's work is never done." She said with a wink and a grin. The doctor chuckled.

"I don't doubt it. How are you feeling?" He asked Harry.

"A lot better. Miss Kat's here with me and she's really nice." Harry explained with a small smile.

Kat blushed but smiled softly down at him. "Aww, you're so sweet." She said and kissed him on the top of his head making him giggle.

The doctor smiled at the sight and nodded. "I see, well that's good. It looks like you will make a full recovery Mr. Potter."

"Does that mean I can take him home?" Kat asked excited.

The man frowned softly. "Ah…well yes but…you said you lived in a sewer Ms. Kat?" he asked.

Kat grimaced and nodded her head slowly. "Um...Yeah..." She looked down at Harry with a deep frown. "I mean, I know it's not the BEST place for a little guy to be living..."

"Miss Kat, I would suggest looking into possibly finding a different place to live." Kat looked at him.

"Well, I don't really have the money for that right now..."

"I see...Well, if being with you makes the boy happy, I certainly won't take that away from him. Feel free to bring him in for a checkup regularly, though."

Kat nodded with a small grin. "I will, thank you doctor." She said getting to her feet.

The man stood up as well and extended his hand for her to shake witch she did. He then gazed at the child and smiled at him. "Take care of yourself." He said gently and walked out with Kat following him.

She waved at the nurse and walked out into the streets only to sigh. She would have taken off into the air, but she needed to think about a few things, so she decided to walk a little bit.

She walked in silence for a few long moments. Harry looked up at her and tilted his head. "Miss Kat?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"You look sad..."

"Oh! Not sad. Just thinking is all."

"About what?" he asked softly.

Kat hummed softly. "Just some boring grown up things." She smiled softly down at him.

He smiled up at her and nuzzled into her. She held him close and smiled sadly. 'The doc was right. I should start looking for a new place. The only problem is I have no money and honestly have no idea where to look' she thought to herself.

So distracted about what to do she did not notice the man in front of her and ended up colliding with him sending him and her to the ground.

Harry let out a soft squeak of pain from the impact due to the fact that Kat was carrying him and he took the brunt of the impact. "Oh my gosh, Harry, I am SO sorry!" Kat exclaimed, checking him over.

"It's okay..."

"You sure?"

He nodded his head and Kat sighed softly in relief and worry. Her head snapped up with a glare then as shouted at who bumped into her. "Hey! Watch where you're going next time!" she scolded whoever knocked her down.

"Well you should watch where your-Kat?" the man blinked at her in surprise.

"Oh! Uh...Hey, Syd...Nice weather we're having, huh?" Kat asked with a smile. "Notice anything different about me?" Syd looked at Harry with a quirked brow and a smirk.

"You get a haircut?" He asked. Kat rolled her eyes.

"No."

"Ah. New outfit then."

"Oh you!"

"All right, all right. So, who's the lucky fella and how long have you been seeing him?"

Kat blushed red as she stuttered over her words. Syd started to laugh lightly at her flustered look. "Oh, he must be good." He smirked lightly.

Kat shook her head with a glare covering the poor things ears. "He is not mine! And I am not dating anyone…sadly." she sighed sadly now a tad depressed at the thought.

Syd rose an eyebrow as he gazed at the child hiding in her arms. "You don't say? Then you his babysitter or something?" he asked.

Kat looked at the little boy in her arms thoughtfully. "No, that's not the word I'd use..." She replied.

"Ah. A nanny then?"

"Hey, don't say that! That makes me sound old!"

"All right, then he's a kid you saved from a bad spot."

"That's it!" Kat exclaimed, nodding her head. "Also I'm adopting him..."

Syd blinked in surprise then smiled wide. "Adopting? Wow."

"What do you mean wow?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

The man waved his arms around with a small smirk. "Nothing, nothing just a little surprised is all."

Kat hummed but grinned as she held him tighter making him squeak out adorably. "Surprised me too, but I already love the little guy." She said with a smile.

Syd shrugged. "Guess I can see why." He looked at the child with a small smirk. "What's up, kid? The name's Syd. I'm a friend of your new mom's." Harry blinked.

"Hi, Mr. Syd." He said softly.

"Heh...He seems like a good kid." Syd commented.

"Thank you. You seem like a good grown up." Harry replied.

Syd laughed at that. "Thanks kid. No flying toady? Or kid afraid of heights?"

Kat blushed again but shook her head with a frown. "No, just thinking about stuff is all."

He raised an eyebrow at her giving her a concerned glance. "What kind of stuff?"

"Like how the sewers are no place to raise a child." She said with a humorless laugh. "I need to start looking for a job, then get a house."

Syd rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, yeah, actually, I was kinda looking for you. See, there's this nice lady that's been looking around for you. She lives in a house just on the top of that hill over there." He pointed to a house off in the distance. "She said she wants to give you something."

"Give me something?" Kat tilted her head. "Well, that's really nice, but is there a reason why?"

"Hey, Kat, you know most of these people here appreciate you. I mean, not that rotten guy and his spoiled brat, but most of us appreciate you." Kat grimaced at the memory of the man and child that got angry with her for not saving their house after she rescued the boy from going down with it, and then years later got her arrested. She looked down at Harry.

"I'm glad you don't have a bad bone in your body, Harry."

He titled his head adorably at her and she just smiled down at him.

"In any case, you should go look for her. She should still be in that part of town."

"Thanks Syd, I will." She nodded and started to walk away from him. "Take care of yourself."

The man smirked. "Same goes to you and the little guy. Keep each other safe." He said and walked away to go back to work.

"He's nice." Harry decided. Kat smiled.

"Yeah. I think I'll keep him." Harry looked up at her.

"That's good. It'd be mean to get rid of him if he's a friend." Kat patted his head.

"You make a good point, little guy. Now, you up for some flying?"

"Yaaay!" Harry threw his arms up. Kat giggled, then took off into the air, flying towards the hill as fast as she could.

Harry enjoyed the ride immensely, throwing his arms out like a bird flying. Kat couldn't help but smile at that, looking down at him as she did so...And getting distracted.

WHUMP!

Soon, there were two pairs of legs sticking out of the garden of the house on the hill.

Somehow the cat had survived the collision and landed on the ground with grace. It crawled up to the two and shook its head.

Kat grumbled and slowly pushed herself out holding her head as stars danced in her vision. "Okay…who's spinning the world right now?" she asked.

Dusty just rolled his eyes and placed his paws on Kats thigh making her blink down at him. "Oh right…HARRY!" she shouts and looks around soon finding his behind sticking out of the dirt with muffled giggles coming out of it.

"Eep!" Kat ripped him right out of the ground and hugged him tightly. "Okay, I can NOT let that happen a second time..." She looked over him. "You're not hurt, sweetie?" She asked, concerned.

"Let's do it again!"

"...You wanna crash and get buried in dirt again?" Kat asked with a raised brow.

He giggled in glee as he raised his arms up. "We were all flying then we landed on something soft!" he giggled again finding it way to funny.

Kat stared at him for a moment before her lips quirked up slightly and she shook her head. "You're an interesting one." She said softly. He just giggled more into her chest.

She stood up and gazed around taking a breath that no one had saw her little accident.

"HELLO!"

Only for that breath to get lodged in her throat as she started to cough her lungs out. She had knelt over and groaned as the coughing fit ended and gazed up at the woman gently petting her back.

She was a pretty woman with long grey hair tied behind her back in a braid. She wore a red blouse and red skirt that ended just past her knees. She had a gold vest on and she had a silver necklace with pearl earrings. "Are you alright dear?" she asked.

Kat rubbed the back of her head and chuckled nervously. "Uh...Yeah, just a little mistake, happens to the best of us..." She said sheepishly, causing the woman to nod.

"Yes, I understand." She agreed. "We all make mistakes time to time."

Harry wasn't really paying the conversation much mind. He was looking into the house, where another boy was looking back at him. The boy didn't seem to have any hair...

The boy let out a shy eep and ran further into the house. Harry could sympathize. He was feeling a bit shy around the woman he didn't know...

Kat smiled at her. "Thanks."

The woman smiled sweetly. "No problem dear. Oh, that reminds me. You are the Kat, right?" she asked.

Kat blinked confused before nodding slowly. "Yeah."

The woman smiled even brighter. "Oh, wonderful. I just wanted to say thank you for what you have done for this town." She said. "Oh, and I have something to give you as well."

Kat smiled brightly. "Oh, no, it's okay. You don't have to give me anything." She said. The woman shook her head.

"Oh, but I do!" She exclaimed. "I want to do this for you. To my understanding, you're living in a sewer, yes?" Kat frowned.

"Well, um...Yeah..." She said softly, looking down.

"And I see you're looking after a child now..." Kat looked at Harry.

"That's true...I'm taking care of him..."

"Well, it wouldn't be a healthy living environment for a child to be living in the sewers. And...You saved my son's life long ago...I'm sure you don't remember it clearly..."

"Your son...Your son..." Kat snapped her fingers. "Isaac, right?"

Kat did remember that. She had saved a child from a group of monsters a while ago while also trying to save the city. Kat had remembered saving him and him then flying away to save some more people.

The woman's smile grew as she nodded her head. "Yes. You saved him that day, and in a sense sent him to me." She said softly.

Kat smiled bashfully as she looked down. "Ah, well, you're welcome I guess." She then blinked as something sparkled in the sunlight in front of her, dangling in the woman's hand was a key.

"Oh wow! A key?" She said accepting it into her hand. "But what does it open?"

"My mother's house." Kat blinked and looked up at the woman with a confused frown. "She passed away recently, and she left me her home in her will...But I don't believe I will be needing it. Our house is perfectly fine, and I had to repay the town hero in some way. So I would like you to have it." Kat stared in disbelief.

"Are you serious...?" She breathed.

"Very." The woman nodded with a smile. "You need a home dear, especially with the little one you have. A sewer is no place to raise a child."

"Miss…I can't except this." Kat said shaking her head in disbelief.

The woman smiled and took Kats hand and gently closed her hand around hers. "You eared this my dear. For all that you have done, for saving my son. Thank you." She smiled and smiled down at the wide-eyed child in her arms. "You be good to her." She said and Harry nodded slightly.

"Y-You're nice..." The little boy said softly. The woman just smiled.

"Thank you, little one." She said.

"Th-Thank YOU..." Kat said softly, looking down at the key. "But...But where do I find this house...?"

The woman smiled softly at her and pointed further down the road. "It's further down the road, on a small hill. It's beautiful. You'll love it."

Kat nodded slowly then looked up at the woman with gratitude shining in her eyes. "T-Thank you…thank you so much."

The woman smiled softly at her and shook her head. "Thank you dear." She started to walk away but Kat called out to her.

"Wait!" The woman stopped and turned around giving her a curious look. "What's your name, Miss?"

The woman frowned softly. "I'm sorry, my dear, but I don't really like to give my name out. It's for religious reasons, you see." Kat nodded her head.

"Okay, I understand." She said with a small smile. "Well, you have a good life with your son!"

"Thank you. You too. I have to go now...I must speak with that husband of mine about his recent routine of leaving the house..."

Kat watched the woman go inside, blissfully unaware of the horrifically dark turn that woman's life would take...

Kat smiled down at the key in hand then at the child who looked up to her with a small smile. "Let's go home, Harry." She said and started to walk down to where her new home and life would be with the one she would call her son.

 **Just a quick heads up to all you readers: This chapter introduces a child who will become a third adoption candidate for my stories. Can you guess who it is?**


End file.
